The structural design of modern aircraft includes pressurized bulkheads, usually located at the aft end of the pressurized cabin within the fuselage of the aircraft.
In the aircraft industry, an "oil can dent", or more commonly an "oil can", is a condition in which a bulge or concavity appears in the pressurized web attached to the primary structural members such as the radial stiffeners of a bulkhead. The web will move with finger pressure accompanied by a popping noise and will either stay in one position or pop back. Those that pop inward when the airplane is depressurized will pop out during pressurization and are termed "working oil cans". This type of oil can should be stabilized if it is desired to prevent movement during each pressurization cycle because the accompanying noise may be disconcerting to passengers within hearing range.
Repairs to cure oil can problems have in the past involved the use of heavy doublers and holes for fasteners through the center areas of the span of the web.
Compared to previous repair configurations for curing an oil can problem, the method and apparatus of this invention is believed to be superior in terms of lighter weight, and the lack of any requirement for fastener holes in the web.